


The Seduction Predicament

by echoedsongever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Intoxication, M/M, Oblivious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: 想要勾搭一个人是很难的，尤其是当你满脑子只想爬上他男朋友的床的时候。





	The Seduction Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Seduction Predicament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398614) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> 翻译文，感谢原作者写出如此有爱而萌萌哒的文章，MUA~  
> 

  
**The Seduction Predicament**

　　Uther Pendragon彻底疯了。至少几小时前刚见过他后的Merlin是这么想的。哦，开端十分顺利——与Uther Pendragon的见面一向如此。Merlin真没什么可怕的，他和Pendragon先生的交易白纸黑字，他好好学习他资助他念书，而Merlin简直是教科书一样的好学生。不过，Uther总是有令面前人手心出汗心跳加速的威慑力，因此Merlin每次都小心翼翼的。他会让Gwen用她灵巧的手指帮他打领带结，努力的梳顺头发，当Uther突然出口询问他的学业时回答“很不错，先生”。

　　谈话以此开始：与之前并无不同。

　　“我能看出你的课业进行的非常顺利，”Uther说，低头瞥了一眼面前的文件，“很好。”

　　“啊，是的。先生。”Merlin这样回答，当和Uther Pendragon在一起时最好别多嘴。这是血泪的教训。

　　“很好，”Uther又重复一遍，他向后靠着椅子，皱眉估量似的打量着Merlin，“你是个挺帅的小伙子。在某部分人眼里。”

　　Merlin一直确信这残酷的一刻总会到来的：他必须为了学费出卖肉体。并不是说他以前没这烦恼。他们一直很穷，在最潦倒的日子里他曾经一边这样开自己的玩笑，一边朝镜子冷笑。有一次他大声说了出来，他妈妈用铲子拍了他一耳光。这想法不算新奇，只是Merlin一直都只是说着玩玩。而且Uther完全不是他那盘菜。

　　“我，呃，谢谢？”Merlin挤出几个字，刚要加上一句破音的“先生”，Uther意有所指的看了他一眼。

　　“我儿子Arthur也在Camelot大学念书。”Uther漫不经心地点点自己的脸，“他有个令人发指的糟糕女友，Elena。你得去引诱她。”

　　“你得去引诱她。”他这么说，就好像这不过是谁都会心血来潮就去干的事儿似的。Merlin Emrys从没引诱过任何人。这辈子都没有。他的初吻交代在了一个他被怂恿着参加的转瓶子游戏，二吻是因为对方在玩真心话大冒险。这之后的每一次（实话说没几次）都像是意外事故。其实，Merlin大部分或纯洁或不纯洁的关系也差不多一个样子。在Camelot咖啡店工作的第一天，他把一整盘蛋糕摔在了地板上，害得Gwen下班后和他一起不久。他最像回事儿的友谊就起源于此，完全的计划外。

　　Uther的计划还有另一大瑕疵。Merlin天生就是个gay。从他懂事以来他就不直了。也就是说就算他懂怎么勾搭汉子，也对诱惑女人一无所知。以上皆是他没法用Uther幻想中的五星勾引技能走到那对快乐的小情侣面前勾勾手指弄走Elena的原因，但问题是没人能对Uther Pendragon说不。在Uther付他学费的情况下更是断无可能。

　　所以没办法。Merlin必须得从可怜的Arthur身边勾走Elena。或者，更可能的情况是，Merlin的努力以悲惨的失败收场，然后他被Arthur劈了或者被Uther毒死。这大概就是Merlin Emrys，来自威尔士的Ealdor，Hunith之子，如何死于一场父子不合的故事，欢迎收看这一期大侦探波罗（译注：阿加莎小说改编的长篇推理侦探剧）。

　　Gwen花了整整一分钟才从歇斯底里地大笑里缓过来，她不得不靠着拖把撑住自己。Merlin从眼角斜乜她，一副惨遭背叛的表情，他已经后悔自己的过于坦诚了，但他真的没别人可说道这事儿。

　　“啊，Hastings（译注：剧中波罗最好的朋友，全名Arthur Hastings），”她换上假兮兮的法国腔，嗓音压得十分可笑，“我们必须得开动小小的灰色脑细胞（译注：波罗梗，具体见最后注释）来找出可怜的Emrys先生究竟遭遇了什么。”

　　“你模仿得很烂，”Merlin告诉又笑成一团的她，“还有，你是个糟糕的朋友。”

　　Gwen缓过来后开始擦吧台后的地面。“我才不是。”她透过刘海死死地盯着他，他讨厌那表情。“如果我真是，我就会去告诉Arthur有关你的小任务。”

　　他堆杯子的手僵在半空，转过身瞪大眼睛看着她：“你认识他？”

　　“他和我一起上宏观经济学。”Gwen居然还有胆子笑。

　　“棒极了。”

　　“你看，我能偷偷帮你调查他一般和Elena在学校哪儿碰面。”

　　Merlin叹口气，把假想中的Arthur和Elena（两个人都优雅富有，并嘲笑着他）赶出脑子，“你只是想看热闹而已。”

　　“真抱歉，”Gwen压抑着窃笑，“但我真的真的想看嘛。”

　　把最后几个杯子放好，他深深吸了口气，想着自己到底做错了什么。他只是想上完大学拿到数学学位而已。难道真是他太贪心了？他脱下围裙去后厨换回自己的外套。也许他可以在咖啡店多接些活儿。但还是不够付学费，Uther是他能呆在学校的唯一原因。他叹口气穿上外套，只想回家把脸砸在沙发里假装今天什么都没发生。

　　等他回到店里时，Gwen端着两杯泡沫咖啡。

　　“你是从店里偷的咖啡？”虽然没人会发现但他依旧莫名的担心。

　　“放松，”她把其中一杯推到他手里，“我付过钱了。”

　　他眯眼：“你就嘴上说说而已。”

　　“闭嘴吧，Merlin，”她抿着唇把他推出商店，“现在，我们去研究下怎么教你勾引女人。”

　　***

　　事实证明Gwen不需要为他侦查Arthur的位置。Uther对这任务有着令人心惊胆战的热情，Merlin一直收到关于“金发行动”的短信。说到这名字，Merlin不知道金发是指Arthur还是Elena。这根本不重要，但就是挺惹人分心的。最后一条信息是“目标中午会出现在学校咖啡馆”，所以Merlin不得不提前了午饭。尽管他其实什么也没干，因为总感觉自己分分钟都能吐出来。

　　意识到他根本不知道Arthur和Elena的长相后他大大松了一口气。他扫视着拥挤的咖啡馆——这时间这儿总是如此生机勃勃。他绝没可能从几十对情侣里准确地找到他俩。这都是Uther自己的错，绝对，他忘了给Merlin看那对可怜的将惨遭分手的恋人的照片。

　　“啊，嗨，Arthur，刚没看到你，”一个熟悉的声音大到Merlin轻易就听得清清楚楚，“我还没在课外见到过你呢，Arthur。”

　　两根指头用力压了压眉心，Merlin深吸一口气，他就搞不懂了为啥Gwen要站在Uther那边，让他显得像个十足的混蛋。

　　“哦，看！这是我朋友Merlin，”Gwen快步走过来抓住他的手腕，“Merlin，这是Elena，这是Arthur。”

　　哦。所以“金发”是指他俩。不知为何他从未考虑过这可能性，突然的冲击导致他脑子木木的。阳光透过巨大的窗户，他们两人沐浴在金色中的场景令他陷入完全呆滞中。这简直，荒谬。Elena金色的长卷发垂落在肩膀上，她有着友善的心形脸庞和柔软善良的眼睛。而Arthur……天呐，fuck。他上下打量着Merlin的眼睛蓝得惊人，害他几乎心烦意乱。那目光就像穿透了他的外套一路烧到他的皮肤上，Merlin颈后的头发都立了起来。Arthur的头发仿佛金线编制成的仙境，供Merlin的手指抚弄穿过然后……

　　“Merlin和我一起在Camelot咖啡工作，”Gwen的声音比寻常大，边说边给了他一手肘。

　　“嗯。没错。”Merlin脱口而出，感觉自己像个十成十的蠢货。这就是Uther以为他能引诱的人？他是要逼Elena放弃英俊先生刀凿斧削似的下巴和柔软的金发和百万家产选择一个瘦巴巴有着可笑的头发和瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖的小男孩？Merlin简直想去死。“我能和你们坐一起吗，这儿实在是太多人了。”

　　他磕磕巴巴地说，但Elena马上冲他笑着点头同意，他坐到她身边，感激地笑笑。

　　“你要加入吗，Gwen？”Elena探身看向Gwen。

　　Gwen咬着嘴唇看向Merlin，后者眼睛瞪得大大的，希望她能走开留他一个人静静地做个傻瓜。但没人听到他的祷告。

　　“当然，我可以再留一会儿。”她朝Elena笑，“让个地儿好吗，Arthur？”

　　Arthur的笑意并没有深入眼底——不像Elena那样。他从眼角斜瞄着Merlin，转头询问起Gwen她的阅读材料看得如何了。Merlin觉得那飞逝的目光有重量似的压在他身上。他好像突然意识到了自己有四肢而且完全不知道该怎么摆好他们。

　　“哈，经济啊经济，”Elena朝他俯身，分享什么顶级机密似的，“打死我都不会碰。不过Arthur也是这么说我的护理课的，我想我们扯平了。”

　　“嗯，”Merlin点头，他正努力找着自己的脚。悲惨的引诱。他甚至话都说不出来，“我也不会学经济。”迎着Elena疑问的表情他主动补充，“我学数学。”

　　她大笑，笑声带着某种铃铛样的韵律，“但它们都是数字啊。”

　　“并不一样。”Merlin耸肩，嘴角微微扭着，“经济完全注重实用性，而数学，唔，更像是一门艺术。”

　　“你真是个怪人，Merlin。”Elena把这说得像是一种夸奖，Merlin不知道他怎么可能会想伤害Elena这样的人。这就像是踢一只狗狗，而Merlin不赞同任何虐待宠物行为。

　　他耸耸肩，从书包里取出水壶，“大家都这么说。”

　　在持续的沉默里，Merlin越来越无法回避他最初来这儿的原因。他努力地回忆起Gwen教给他的小技巧，但他们都像是碎在风里的纸屑。好吧，他听说抛媚眼总是不会错的。对吧？他看向Elena，她正朝他微笑，他有些紧张地笑回去，眨了眨眼睛。

　　“你没事儿吧，伙计？”

　　“什么？”Merlin扭头看到Arthur正挑着眉毛看着他。

　　“你没事儿吧，伙计？”Arthur慢慢地重复一遍，“你看上去跟病了似的。一直在眨眼，脸色也白得可怕。”

　　“是我的肤色。”Merlin因为窘迫有些暴躁，“我看上去一直这样。”

　　Arthur定定看了他一会儿，嘴唇慢慢拉出一个毫无温度的笑容，“哈。”

　　“‘哈’是什么意思？”

　　“唔，就是挺不幸的感觉。”

　　“你是说我长得很不幸？”Merlin试图维持冷静，但听上去去介于被冒犯和精神损伤之间。

　　Arthur的表情自大得要命，他向前靠在自己的胳膊上，刻意的前后摆着头，“你的脸也是，没错。”

　　“Arthur。”Elena皱起眉头看向他。

　　“你知道我只是说着玩的，Ellie。”Arthur说，面对她时他的微笑真诚的多。

　　但此刻Merlin完全不在乎。五分钟以前，他兴许还因为Arthur注视她的眼神而有一丢丢的嫉妒，但现在完全不。Arthur是个彻头彻底的混蛋，偷走他的女朋友Merlin毫无罪恶感。大概。

　　***

　　“这到底什么意思？”Merlin悲叹，把手机伸到Gwen鼻子下指给她Uther最新的短信。

　　老鹰已经离巢。

　　“别问我，Merlin。”她把他的手从正在看的书前拂开，“显然，M依然对你诱拐Elena一事饱含信心。”

　　Gwen给Uther取了个代号M，十分恰当因为显然Uther正沉浸在James bond的幻想里无法自拔。不幸的一面是，她也一直用一种惹人厌的腔调叫Merlin“Mr Bond”。

　　“我看已经没戏了，”Merlin翻个白眼，“我正努力朝她抛媚眼儿可Arthur觉得我有病。”

　　“你是在抛媚眼？”Gwen猛地笑出来，然后捂住嘴张望着图书馆，“天啊，Merlin。”

　　“行吧，一般我不跟女孩调情。”他提醒她，同时努力让自己脸红得别太夸张。

　　“我觉得不是这个问题。”

　　“是吗？”Merlin不耐烦地说，低头看着自己的笔记，“你试试去勾搭一个你完全不感冒的人，看看你表现的有多好。”

　　Gwen轻轻地拍了他手臂。“抱歉，”她轻声说，“我不是那个意思。但你的调情手段一直很烂。别会错意。当你无意识的时候你干得不错，但一旦你有意，简直就是场灾难。”

　　“也许有人应该告诉Uther这个。”清楚Gwen大概是对的，Merlin酸巴巴地说。调情和“从未勾引过任何人”这件事追本溯源没什么不同。

　　他抬头发现她又在咬嘴唇，挑起眉毛静等着下文。

　　“是这样。今天Arthur课后跟我说Elena觉得我们很有趣，想约我们明天一起去Camelot塔。

　　“不，”Merlin举手投降状，“你知道我搞不定过山车。”

　　“别这样，Merlin。”她有点儿困惑，“如果担心这个你可以在下面帮我们看包。你看，我的建议是我们和Elena还有Arthur一起出去玩几次，然后你就可以告诉Uther说你努力了，但真爱没法被拆散。”

　　“差不多。可能吧。”

　　听上去很诱人。又不是说Uther能知道他到底努了多大力，时机正确时他还是可以再小小调情一下。这样Uther就没办法责怪他不尽心，这的确能把他自己从目前的绝望深渊里拯救出来。

　　***

　　死亡之日终于到来：Merlin遇到了他命中的氪星石(译注：超人的克星）。Arthur·见鬼的·Pendragon就像是拍在Merlin脸上的巨大的脉冲矿石，让他变得软弱又愚蠢。他对他的憎恶远胜于生命中曾经所有的一切，Arthur在混蛋排行中摘得桂冠。如果混蛋有宗教，Arthur一定是他们的主神。圣殿中他们聚集在一起低声唱着赞歌，穿着扎染衬衫。

　　“我要杀了Elena，她竟然让我坐在你旁边。”Arthur瑟缩了一下，因为Merlin用能杀死人的力道攥着他的胳膊。

　　“你才是那个逼他玩这个的人。”坐在前排的Elena说，“所以自己搞定副作用吧。”

　　Merlin从八岁起就憎恨过山车。他和Will无视年龄限制偷偷溜了上去，结果差点儿从本该固定他的安全带里滑下去。当然Arthur绝对没有这种经历，他们一行人站在Camelot塔的巨龙过山车前他兴奋地跃跃欲试，而Merlin却在试图趁没人注意偷偷溜走。

　　你看，如果只有Elena和Gwen，Merlin绝对不会被激将上过山车。都怪Arthur害他变蠢了。后果会很惨烈，但就算Arthur是个混蛋Merlin依旧不想认怂，在调笑和煽动下他必须证明自己。

　　“别像个蠢货（clotpole）似的。”Arthur嘲笑着说，所以Merlin必须证明他不是个clotpole——虽然他不知道这什么意思。Merlin不觉得clotpole这个词本身如何，关键是Arthur说它的语气。

　　生活就是这么操蛋，因为Arthur永远都会是那个英俊的金发神祇，随便笑笑就能让Merlin脑子发空；而Merlin是个痴迷数学的屌丝，头发乱七八糟胳膊瘦的像竹竿。整个人都像竹竿。

　　过山车启动时Merlin泄出一声令人窘迫的悲鸣。

　　眼角瞥到他，Arthur皱眉：“你吓得要死。”

　　“‘过山车是恶魔的化身’这句话里你有哪个字不认识吗？”Merlin咬牙嘶嘶地说，“我知道你是个蠢货，但你再次打破了我对蠢货认知的下限。”

　　“抓紧了保持呼吸就好，”意识到他话语中暧昧的友善Arthur恶心状皱皱鼻子，“你要是敢吐在我身上，我就把你扔出去。”

　　他们开始慢慢地爬坡，然后会以一种可怕的速度冲下去，Merlin的心脏跳到了喉咙里。

　　“我真他妈的讨厌死你了。”

　　“哦，天啊，”Arthur向外望着公园毫无诚意地回答，“那我要怎么活下去？”

　　他本可以回嘴的，要是他不是被过山车缓慢爬到最高点的恐怖场景吓得死死闭着眼睛的话。这是他做过的蠢事中里程碑似的一件，而且他是为了给某个现在正嘲笑他的混蛋留下深刻印象才做的。Merlin感觉血冲入耳朵，脉搏跳得仿佛打雷，他的手指一直在抖。

　　“抓紧。”Arthur突如其来的声音无比平静，“我们马上要下坠了。”他攥在Arthur胳膊上的手被扯开了，就在他觉得胃里的恐慌要打成结时，Arthur握着他的手抓紧了安全栏。那只手沉重而温暖，迫使Merlin也紧紧地攥住了铁栏，他另一只手也摸索了过去，力气大到他手指都疼了。

　　“现在。”Arthur开口，然后Merlin的胃到了膝盖肾冲向了脖子眼球翻到了脑后。在下冲过程中Arthur的手一直盖在他手上，而Merlin几乎无法呼吸。

　　Elena和Gwen坐在前排欢声尖叫着，在一个急转弯时她们的笑声几乎刺耳。他也听到了Arthur小声的“whoop”，完全搞不懂他连气都喘不上来了他们怎么还能发出声音。风猛烈地拍在他脸上，他感觉自己就要被拽了出去。他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳着，与太阳穴那处的脉搏交相呼应。死死地闭着眼睛，他把注意力集中在夹在冰冷的栏杆和Arthur温暖的手掌之间的触感上，然后他煞费苦心的意淫了一个精巧复杂的妄想，关于他如何踢上Arthur闪闪发光略不整齐的牙齿。

　　当他们终于停下来后，Arthur不得不把Merlin的手指从护栏上掰开，又把他从座位上拖出来。Merlin依旧紧紧闭着眼睛，试图重新掌控自己的身体。这实在是奇耻大辱，他完全被吓得僵硬了，一走到外面，他就捂着眼睛瘫倒在地上。

　　“Merlin，”Gwen坐到他旁边环住他的肩膀，温柔地开口，“没事儿的。”

　　去他妈的没事儿。他能感觉到Elena和Arthur的视线，他就是个彻头彻尾的loser。他们都在叫在笑，只有他跟要死了似的可怜巴巴地攥着安全栏。

　　“行吧，听我说，”Elena坐到他面前，他感到她的手温柔地落在他膝盖上，“仔细听我的呼吸声，试着跟我同步。”

　　他照做了，努力照着Elena夸张的呼吸声缓下来。他的心跳慢下来，皮肤下的嗡嗡声也慢慢消失。

　　“抱歉。”他的声音中带着令人窘迫的颤抖。

　　“别傻了。”Elena温和地说，“如果我早知道一开始就不会让你上去。我没想到会这么糟。”

　　他睁开眼，世界慢慢从失焦的模糊状态清晰起来，他烧红着脸瞥了Arthur一眼，后者抱胸站在一旁。他表情莫测，但因某种原因收紧了下巴。Merlin猜想自己女朋友的手放在别人身上大概不在Arthur的今日计划内。这该让Merlin振奋才对，考虑到他的任务，但他只觉得恶心而卑微。

　　“Merlin，下次你得留在下面了，”Gwen扶着他说，“刚才我的钱包差点儿掉出去。我已经够穷的了。”

　　Merlin朝她虚弱地笑笑。她一直是个忠诚的好朋友，他想，他看见了她口袋上的拉链。

　　奇迹般地，接下来的一天进展顺利。那三个人玩了更多游乐设施，而Merlin开开心心地留在下面守着包包钥匙钱包，脚踏实地的感觉和器官老老实实呆在该呆的地方这一点令他十分满意。而且后来Merlin发现他有射鸭子的秘密天赋，他送给Elena一个毛绒独角兽，以感谢她帮助他冷静下来。Elena灿烂地笑着拥抱了他，Arthur在旁边阴沉地当背景板，Merlin因多种原因感到一丝悔恨的刺痛。他真的很唾弃自己正对Elena做的事，Elena是Merlin遇到的最好的人之一，伤害了Arthur这一点也令他感到不安，尽管他并不怎么喜欢Arthur。

　这就是为什么当Elena环着Merlin的肩膀宣称他们还要再举办一次不会让他内脏移位的聚会时Merlin涌现出一种混杂着放松和恐惧的古怪情绪。他微笑着点头，没试图说服他们已经太迟了。他的目光游移向正专心听Gwen讲话的Arthur，感觉心脏似乎沉到了膝盖。

　　***

　　Merlin抬起手挡住阳光,注视着物理学院楼外的草坪。考虑到这是五月这一天异常得暖，很多学生都选择外出坐在湛蓝的天空下学习。Merlin伸直腿，一本厚重的课本摊在他膝盖的位置。空气中夏日的气息和照在皮肤的热度令他难以集中精力。他更想转身抬头迎向阳光，而不是埋首在书本里。但这不是享乐的时间，一会儿他得去咖啡馆换班，今天他只有这么会儿功夫能学习。

　　日光突然被挡住时他抬起头，打算礼貌地请某个大概迷路了的人离开，但声音却被扼死在喉咙里，因为背光站在正午耀阳太阳下的人，是Arthur。这真他妈的不公平。他看上去就像个离开神殿屈尊降贵来拜访凡人的天神。

　　“怎么，试图给你那称之为皮肤的苍白玩意儿染上颜色吗？”Arthur的声音愉悦得像是正跟Merlin寒暄这好天气似的。

　　迷恋上这种饭桶实在是尴尬得可怕。Merlin一直以自己不以貌取人这一点相当自豪。而当下这情况绝不符合人设，他的愤怒甚至无法用语言来表达。

　　“事实上，”他特意翻了一页书来证明自己的观点，“我正努力在工作前学习会儿。”

　　任何其他人都该意识到这是“不好意思没时间扯淡”的暗喻，但Arthur偏偏能理解成“请坐下来继续浪费我的时间”。Arthur在他身边落座后Merlin强咽下一声叹气。

　　“视野不错。”Arthur曲起腿抱着膝盖，遥望着四周。

　　“我经常来这儿。”Merlin没能控制住自己的嘴，他大概得找个新地儿了。

　　他旁边的人哼了一声：“能看出来原因。”

　　内心尖叫着让他把眼睛从Arthur锐利的轮廓和流泻在金发上的阳光上移开的声音大到离谱，但Merlin就是做不到。Arthur穿着一件T恤，Merlin想着会不会有人磕多了柔韧的肌肉和金色皮肤致死，如果答案是yes，那他妥妥没救了。

　　“你很刻苦。”Arthur扭头对上Merlin的视线，Merlin攥紧了书页。

　　耸耸肩，Merlin强迫自己看向四周：“是啊，没错，没得选。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我领奖学金。不然可付不起学费。”

　　“所以你是真心喜欢学校是吧？”

　　“是啊，你不是？”

　　Arthur一只手垂到膝盖中间，玩着草坪：“还行吧，不过我更喜欢上班。太无规划的生活很奇怪。”

　　“你可以让其他人帮你规划。”Merlin建议，瞥了Arthur一眼。

　　“就是这么做的，大部分时候可行。我只是觉得比起学习我会更喜欢上班。”

　　感到有点儿冷，Merlin收回腿。“可以理解。不过我是真的爱上学。如果有的选，我会继续念书。”

　　他不知道为什么自己会告诉Arthur。他从没和任何人讨论过这个，Gwen都没有。

　　“唔，不然数学学位还能干什么？”Arthur翻个白眼，继续蹂躏着手下的草坪。

　　“一堆工作需要数学学位，你这个眼里只有钱的势利鬼。”

　　Arthur甩头大笑，声音轻快，Merlin被吓了一跳，一刹那间他似乎忘记了如何呼吸。但没人能指责他。

　　“只是在说笑，”Arthur扭头看向Merlin微微笑了，“还有Elena向你问好。”

　　“哦。”太棒了，他几乎把Elena忘到了脑后，“呃，那帮我向她带句好。”

　　“你喜欢Elena。”Arthur的声音很轻，Merlin能够感受到他停留在自己身上的目光。

　　他因那注视微微红了脸，掩饰着自己的坐立不安。“是，Elena人很好。”他没撒谎，“几乎是我见过的最好的人。”

　　Arthur点头，轻笑了一声。“如果你问我，我觉得好得过头了，但她就是那么个性子。”

　　他唯一的反应就是茫然地点头。每次想到这个他心里就一团乱。这不是他的本性——因为Uther可能胡编乱造的理由就去拆散某人。他觉得自己已经不是自己了。

　　“是这样，”Arthur看了Merlin的方向一眼，“我觉得你该知道Elena在约见某个人。她好像挺认真的。”

　　“哦。”

　　他只能这么回答。一半的他想大吼他才不在乎，另一半认为他应该继续假装迷恋Elena。目前这战役还没结束。

　　“嗯。”

　　情况很糟，因为Arthur太绅士了。他甚至没有说“听着，Elena是我的，滚开”。他只是十分技巧的暗示Merlin说Elena已经名花有主，不含一丝威胁。Arthur变得体贴位列Merlin最不希望看到的事情名单榜首，那样Merlin的世界会因对他的渴望无法抑制的崩溃。

　　“不过无论如何，”Arthur尴尬得假咳一声，“她让我传话说邀请你和Gwen周六晚上去她寝室玩。”

　　“真是与众不同。”Merlin别有深意地微笑着。

　　Arthur笑得厉害。“呃，别想太多。Elena只是喜欢把朋友全聚在一个房间罢了。不过估计会喝酒，你们可以带自己喜欢的。”

　　“转告她我们会去。”Merlin知道自己无法拒绝，因为很多原因，“我们大概会晚到，要等到咖啡馆关门，不过我们会去的。”

　　Arthur没回答，他突然躺倒在草坪上，一只胳膊枕在脑后。轻叹口气，他对着太阳闭上眼睛，喃喃说：“我要待在这儿。”

　　Merlin咽下不安，低头朝Arthur轻轻笑着，闭着眼的他无比宁静柔和。这时Arthur睁开了眼睛，他因阳光微微瑟缩的目光与Merlin对上。Merlin猛地低头看书，他根本什么都学不进去。背后传来一阵沙沙声时他扭过头，发现Arthur正举着那本Merlin塞在外套里的书。

　　“拉塞拉斯。（译注：全名《拉塞拉斯：一个阿比西尼亚王子的故事》）”Arthur的手指划过书皮，“真假？太装逼了。”

　　Merlin冷哼一声。“难说，”他抓紧手中的课本，“有些部分还是很有共鸣的，比如：追求幸福。”

　　Arthur软软哼了一声，Merlin难以分辨那是赞同还是否定。不过Merlin想要用自己的手指把他皱着的眉头抚开。

　　“我们需要漫长的时间，才能被说服幸福是无法被寻觅到的，众人皆相信它存在于他人身上，才得以维持自身终有一天也会寻获的希望。”Arthur背诵说。

　　Merlin目瞪口呆地看着Arthur，后者的手指正抚弄着书脊。等他终于记起该喘气时，Arthur挑战似的朝他笑笑。

　　“太装逼了。”Merlin说。两人大笑起来。

　　那天他什么也没学进去。

　　***

　　“我完蛋了。”Merlin手臂支着吧台，脸埋在双手间，“我做不到。”

　　“做不到什么？”Gwen端着一叠脏咖啡杯匆匆走来，“如果你是在说工作，我会揪着你耳朵把你吊起来。”

　　朝他丢在桌上的手机挥挥手，Merlin抬头叹口气：“是Uther。”

　　“如果他真那么急，你就告诉他让他自己上。”Gwen在负重下微微耸了耸肩。

　　“也许你是对的，我只是……”

　　“Merlin，”Gwen抓狂，“等会再说。外面一堆人等着咖啡呢！”

　　无论什么，只要能让他别再想那麻烦事儿就好。他比平常工作得更积极，只在间隙里偶尔想起Uther，钱，和他的任务。事实就是这样：他早就知道自己没法从Arthur身边抢走Elena。他一直都知道，但现在他已经触到了自身的底线，他讨厌仍旧在尝试并对他俩撒谎的自己。但如果Uther撤销资助他就只能辍学，这就是问题所在。他不知道该怎么对Uther说他失败了，也不知道后果如何。他只能短信Uther报告说他要去那个聚会，希望能再苟延残喘几天。

　　“请问需要些什么？”他从写给Gwen的潦草单子上抬头心不在焉地问，然后看到是Arthur站在柜台对面。

　　“一杯普通咖啡。”

　　“啊，好的，普通咖啡很好。”Merlin开始结巴。他得努力忘掉三天前Arthur躺在草坪上惬意宁静的样子才行。

　　Arthur煞有其事地点头，尽管他似乎很想笑。

　　“带走？”Merlin的手在纸杯间犹豫。

　　Arthur再次点头，Merlin十分绝望地控制住自己不要摔了咖啡壶。这活儿怎么需要这么多注意力真是太烦人了。

　　“Merlin Emrys，”Arthur说，Merlin花了时间才反应过来他是在念他的名牌，“等等，Emrys？你是我父亲资助的那个学生？”

　　“对，对，没错。”

　　Arthur挑眉，Merlin把装好的咖啡放在他面前。

　　“你就没想过我可能想知道？嗨，Arthur，顺说一句，我每个月都和你爸吃饭？”

　　“呃，又不是说我在和他约会。”Merlin咬牙说，他看一眼Arthur身后的队伍脸红了。

　　“我该说什么，感谢上帝。”Arthur好像被恶心到了，“不过他说你是个天才。”

　　“我不是。”

　　“他这么说的。”

　　“我就是个普通人，”Merlin耸肩，“不过我必须努力，不然没法来这儿。你父亲依据我的成绩付钱。”

　　“我觉得没这么简单。”

　　Merlin刚要回答，后面某个排队的人大声抱怨：“拜托，伙计，后面很多人呢。”

　　让Merlin觉得好玩的是，Arthur看上去有点儿不好意思，朝后面的人道了歉。“周六见。”说完他离开咖啡店。

　　接下来的一天平淡无奇，他和Gwen做好清理和一些收尾工作就打算回家休息了。

　　“你会和Uther谈吗？”整理纸杯柜时Gwen问他。

　　Merlin叹口气停下拖地的动作看向窗外，仿佛那儿写着答案似的：“恐怕我没的选。我办不成的。”

　　“进展是不太顺利。”她说。

　　“呃，是。谢谢提醒。”

　　她好像被逗乐了：“别这么敏感。我的意思是如果你成功了会更糟，对吧？你不是那种人。故意伤害其他人什么的。”

　　“你说得对，”他嘟囔，用尽全力擦着地板，“开始我以为可以的，因为Arthur就是个混蛋，不过现在他……唔，他还是个混蛋，但他人不坏。说实话还挺好的。”

　　Gwen几乎毫不掩饰地朝他坏笑，他挥挥手，“怎么了？”

　　“嗯，没错，他人很好。”她用一种唱歌似的调子回答，而他希望把拖把甩到她脸上，“而且长得超正，是吧？”

　　“怎么，你寂寞了？”Merlin说出口才发现比他想象中更暴躁。

　　Gwen大笑，眼睛满是戏谑：“哦，Merlin。”

　　“拜托别说出来。”

　　“你真是脑子被水泡了。”

　　“滚蛋。”

　　“或者至少你是想被某人泡。”

　　“我恨你，Gwen。”

　　她理理头发，咯咯笑得停不下来。

　　***

　　周六在Elena房间聚会的是个奇怪的组合，大部分人Merlin都没见过。整晚他都黏在Gwen身边，似乎是怕生，但也因为他不想看到Elena或Arthur。罪恶感已经淹没了他，尽管他还没造成任何实质伤害。但他有过企图。Merlin也被背叛过。狠狠地背叛过。一会儿功夫Gwen认识了个叫Lance的小伙子，逗得她两颊通红，于是他只能一个人挤在沙发的角落里无所事事。

　　“你喝得太少了，”一个男生指向Merlin，大概他是对的。Merlin只喝了一品托，不到他的酒量，但他整晚都在担心自己失控做出什么蠢事儿。

　　Merlin略紧张地笑笑：“可能吧。”

　　“拿着，”男生把手里的瓶子塞给Merlin，“别担心，我没往里面吐唾沫。”

　　“谢谢啊。”Merlin忧愁地盯着瓶子。

　　耳边突然拂过一阵气流，Merlin颤抖了一下听到Arthur的声音。“别让他把你灌得不省人事。他总那么干。”

　　“嘿，我酒量好着呢。”Merlin抗议说，那男生大笑起来。

　　“Gwaine，别犯浑了。”

　　“我才没犯浑。”Gwaine扭头看向Arthur，“只是给他瓶酒。他看上去挺无聊，这在party里可是犯罪，你说是不是？”

　　“唔，是。Elena可不允许无聊存在。”Arthur眨眨眼朝他微笑，Merlin攥紧酒瓶，心跳漏了一拍。他妈的。Merlin绝对是好运临头，Arthur竟然从混蛋（他的常规态）切换为好男人模式。

　　Gwaine从沙发上跳起来，咧开嘴笑得疯狂：“Captain Jack Sparrow（译注：加勒比海盗，应该都知道）时间到了！”

　　“哦，天啊。什么？”Merlin有很糟的预感。

　　“来嘛，Merlin，”Arthur拍着他的肩膀大声喊，“我们自创的喝酒游戏。”

　　“Fuck。”但他还是跟着Gwaine和Arthur走了。

　　“不会有过山车出现的，我保证。”

　　“闭嘴。”

　　Arthur满面笑容，毫无愧疚之心，但不知为何Merlin的嘴唇在未经他允许的情况下也回应了这个淘气的微笑。他们面对面微笑着，直到开始尴尬。Merlin脸颊都疼了，他的头因为和Arthur对视而嗡嗡罢工，根本没法移开视线。

　　“天啊，太可怕了，”Gwaine挥舞着胳膊，“停下来，你们俩。Arthur，给他讲讲规则。”他张望一会儿两手环成喇叭。“Elena，亲爱的！Captain Jack Sparrow！所有人都过来！”

　　“为什么不是Captain Jack Harkness（译注：神秘博士中一角，泛性恋）？”Arthur讲规则时Merlin问，惹得他大笑起来。

　　“那就有点儿变态过头了。”

　　Merlin根本没搞懂那个游戏，但只要有人要喝酒就够了。它还包含了一系列蹦跳，尴尬的身体接触，唱歌和海盗演说。而且都是Arthur害的，Merlin开始醉醺醺的傻笑，他一直都在输，因为他实在没法从Arthur牛仔裤下的挺翘屁股上移开目光。这世界太不公平了，没人该有那样的屁股，至少Merlin是这么觉得。

　　“好玩吗？”Elena在他耳边大喊，他俩正视图同时坐在一张椅子上。

　　“你的朋友们都是疯子。”Merlin喊回去，但他在笑。

　　Elena扯着Merlin的T恤咯咯笑着，其实他俩都已经坐不稳了。“所以你才跟他们合得来啊。”

　　“哟吼吼，再一瓶！”Merlin分不清Gwaine的声音哪儿来的，但大家都开始大喊“哟吼吼”。

　　现在Merlin已经意识到了，这游戏根本没有赢家，只有一屋子神经病。不过他觉得不错，比起几小时之前他放松多了。他莫名其妙的傻笑，还和Gwen还有Elena一起跳了某只九十年代金曲，每个人都在跟着合唱，鬼知道他们怎么会知道歌词。

　　“我想有人想跟你换位置，”Elena微笑，“Lance一直在向你发射死之射线。”

　　“哎呀，不会吧。”Gwen扭头搜寻着他。

　　Elena随着音乐轻柔地扭动着臀部，大笑说：“一些小小的嫉妒有利无害。你不用告诉他Merlin是gay。”

　　“什么？”Merlin停下动作瞪着她。

　　“天啊，”Elena猛地捂住嘴，“你……你出柜了吧？我是说，呃，你……”

　　“嗯，我是说，出了。我以为你不知道。”

　　“呃，我只是……”Elena咬着下唇，“我以为很明显？”

　　好吧，公平来说，应该是。

　　“别担心，”他有些尴尬地拍拍她胳膊，“我出柜了，你刚没暴露我的小秘密。”

　　“天啊，感谢上帝。”

　　他们继续跳舞，但Merlin却心不在焉。Elena知不知道不重要，只是这很奇怪，他一直在笨拙地诱惑她而她早就知道他是gay了。有趣的是他感到舒服了些，因为这意味着他并没有误导Elena什么，她没觉得他对他有额外的兴趣。显然她也没意识到他难堪的调情意图，所以大概他也没陷入太自我羞辱的地步。

　　一条胳膊环上Merlin的肩膀，他扭过头，看到Arthur离得过近的脸。Arthur的眼神有些迷乱，但他在笑，他抓着Merlin的肩膀害他只能停下舞步。

　　“Merrrlin，”他笑得更灿烂了，“你喜欢这游戏嘛？”

　　“令人难忘。”Merlin肯定地回答。他大笑着，Arthur的靠近令他心中晕乎乎的情感泄露出一丝。

　　“必须的。我们花了好几周完善规则。”

　　“真高兴你不是每天都在虚度人生。”

　　过了一会儿他才意识到Arthur把他从跳舞的女孩们身边拽走了，但他不想拦住他，也不想问是要去哪儿。他只是牢牢锁住和Arthur对视的目光，他是如此温暖而真实。

　　“Merlin。”Arthur安静地叫他，Merlin除了点头外说不出任何有意义的回答。

　　Arthur似乎本想说什么，但他没有。他们来到了Elena宿舍外的走廊，Merlin完全不知道他们要去哪儿。刺眼的灯光令他瑟缩了下，明早一定会有的头痛似乎提前到场。他正张嘴要抱怨这光线，却猛地被推到了墙上，一具温暖结实的身体突然凑近到令他眩晕的地步。Merlin的大脑变得迟钝笨重，但Arthur吐到他脸颊上的呼吸和按在他头顶的手却越来越清晰。

　　回神的过程十分诡异，他的思维就像是清晨猛然消散的雾气，一切细节以一种几乎折磨的方式呈现在他眼前。Arthur眨眼时轻轻刷过他脸颊的睫毛，强光映照下闪着古怪淡绿的肌肤，微弱吐息间张开的嘴唇。他们四目相对，Merlin猛吸一口气，欲望和酒精模糊着纠缠在一起涌上来，难以分清。

　　Arthur的气息萦绕在他的嘴唇和皮肤上，他能看到他微微歪了下头，却不知是否只是幻觉。但他很想要——这渴望从未如此深，但他只是僵硬的站着，任由他的手指因想要触摸Arthur下颌的欲望而刺痛着。

　　双唇相碰时，Arthur的嘴唇柔软而渴望，只一个轻触就偷走了梅林的心。Merlin轻转头压向他的嘴唇，Arthur的唇马上渴望地张开，呼吸急促。Merlin呻吟一声伸手攥紧Arthur背后的T恤，激烈的卷上他的舌头。Arthur支在墙上的手下滑揽住Merlin的脖子，拇指温柔地摩挲着他耳后的皮肤，他们的身体脱力般贴合在一起。他吻得几乎喘不上气，Arthur纠缠着的舌头如欲望般令人几乎全身无力。

　　直到Arthur发出一声破碎的呻吟“Merlin”，他胸腔里某种危险的东西突然膨胀开，迫使他别过头。Arthur贴在他脸颊的唇湿润而灼热，他的舌尖一路滑到下颌，轻柔地舔着Merlin的皮肤，留下一连串温暖的轻吻和舐咬。让他吻到脖子的话Merlin就玩了。他会没法再控制住自己——绝无可能。

　　“Arthur，”他张开嘴，却只从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，Arthur抵着他的皮肤轻哼了一声。“Arthur，”他更为强硬的重复，伸手微微推开他的胸，努力忽视那透过T恤散发出的体热。

　　“Elena怎么办。” Merlin心里升起一种矛盾的诡异而焦虑的愉悦。

　　他感到Arthur贴着他皮肤叹了口气，他后退开悲伤地看着Merlin。而他竟然承受不住这表情。Merlin心慌意乱，他想吻走Arthur眼中的伤口，但他不能。

　　“我忘了。”Arthur嗓音低哑。

　　Merlin难以置信地盯着他：“你忘了？她是你女朋友，你怎么能忘了自己女朋友？”

　　“什么？”

　　他们盯着彼此，身体依旧紧贴在一起抵在墙上，呼吸沉重。

　　“你的女朋友。Elena。”

　　Arthur似乎很茫然，他退开，一只手耙着自己的头发：“谁告诉你的？”

　　心脏跳得他有些难受，但他不想撒谎：“有关系吗？”。

　　“当然他妈的有关系，Merlin，因为那是假的。”

　　他想把这些字的意思拼起来，但就是不成功。怎么可能是假的？这些天他一直在努力拆散他们。可能动作不怎么频繁，但他的确努力了。他吞咽一下，看着Arthur苍白的脸，觉得一切都他妈是扯淡。

　　“你爸爸。”

　　Arthur低咒一声，转身一拳锤在对面的墙壁。“他妈的当然是我父亲。天啊。”

　　“我不懂。”Merlin揉揉脸，茫然又醉醺醺的。

　　“这些年我父亲一直试图给我和一些女孩牵线。我终于忍受不下去了所以告诉他我在和Elena约会，来让他闭嘴。”

　　“我……啊，哦，呃，好主意。”Merlin为他的用词瑟缩一下，“凑合吧。”

　　Arthur干巴巴地笑着，他靠倒在墙上，带着不堪重负的疲累。盯着他看了一会儿，Merlin心中升起沉甸甸的罪恶感，他不敢去想自己是否也在灼烧他的火中贡献过一根柴。

　　“等等，”回想一遍他们的对话，Merlin开口，“刚才我提到Elena时你说你忘了。如果她不是你女朋友，你忘了什么？”

　　他们彼此对视，Merlin注视着Arthur的表情等着他的回答。他咬着下唇似乎在思考，最终垂下了眼。

　　Arthur的为难令Merlin瞬间也觉得很累。“我们都醉了。”他揉着自己的手腕好像那儿很痒似的，“我们可以等到——其他时间再谈。我觉得那样比较好。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“就是——”

　　“你说得对。我们不应该，呃，现在谈。”Arthur抬起头，房间内传来一阵尖叫声，他微微皱眉，“也许我们也不该干某些事儿。”

　　“也许。”Merlin有些不安，“但你刚没有强迫我，完全没有，如果你是指这个的话。”

　　Arthur淘气地笑了，Merlin几乎为这笑容而死。说不定Arthur刚刚真是指这个，那就太荒谬了，不过相对来说Arthur也一直不知道从他们相遇以后Merlin脑子里的东西。他们一起转身走回Elena的宿舍，Merlin注视着Arthur，他微卷的头发软软的撘在脖子上。然后他终于开始思考为什么刚才Arthur亲他亲得好像明天就是世界末日一样。

　　这个问题烧灼在他的舌尖，还没来得及吐出，他们已经回到了房间，Gwaine站在一张桌子上挥舞着双手，“哟吼吼再一瓶”的呼喊响彻整个房间。

　　“哟吼吼。”Arthur推揉着Merlin加入狂乱的人群，后者只能无奈地嘟囔一句“哦天呐”。

　　***

　　Merlin叹口气，从笔记中抬起头茫然地看着图书馆。跟醉意无关，他一向醒酒很快，是那个吻一直在他脑子里无限循环着播放，让他疑惑又亢奋。他现在应该学习，但目前为止一直是在浪费时间。整整盯着那道数学题半小时才回神，他实在是受够了。飞快地收拾好东西背起书包，他起身前往Arthur的寝室。战战兢兢地穿过陌生的走廊，有那么一刻他觉得他这辈子都没法好好学习了——东窗事发后Uther会取消他的助学金。

　　他暗自扮个鬼脸，在这个想法再次闪现前到达了Arthur的寝室门口。门开着，他能看到Arthur，他头发乱糟糟的，灰色的宽松长运动裤低低挂在胯骨，上身是一件深蓝T恤。他似乎没Merlin这么清醒，毕竟Merlin可是在三小时前强拖着自己去过图书馆了都。

　　“嗨。”Merlin紧张地揉揉脖子，“我能进来吗……？”

　　“嗨，当然。”Arthur退开一步，在他进去后关上门，“我半小时前刚起，我有点儿——呃。”

　　“没事儿，我不是为研究你的宿醉来的。”Merlin试图让气氛别再这么尴尬。

　　Arthur的寝室比他的大，意料之中。而且他还一个人住，Merlin却有室友（他人不错，但一个人住显然更方便），所以Merlin挺嫉妒。注意到他尴尬的迟疑，Arthur招待他坐到床上，然后自己拖过书桌边的椅子，沉默着坐到对面。

　　Merlin的“我们应该——”和Arthur的“你看”同时出口，他俩看了对方一眼都笑起来，让Merlin觉得放松了点儿。

　　“我们需要谈谈，”他盘腿坐在Arthur床上，手规规矩矩地放在大腿上，再次开口说，“开诚布公的谈。我是说，呃，我搞不懂。我不是特别了解你，但是我，呃，所以我们得……”

　　“Elena和我不是真的在交往。”

　　“我知道，”Merlin安抚地说，“我是说，以前不知道，但昨晚你似乎真挺惊讶的，所以我觉得你没撒谎。”

　　Arthur点点头垂眼看着他的手，“Elena和Gwaine好像对彼此有意，所以那时我才告诉你她在约见什么人。我不该——我是指昨晚的事儿。你肯定很不开心。”

　　Merlin皱眉疑惑得看着他，然后突然反应过来：“我不喜欢Elena。”

　　Arthur猛地抬头，表情震惊，他死死皱着眉头看着Merlin。

　　“呃，这真的超尴尬，”Merlin开始玩T恤的下摆，“你爸爸让我想办法分开你们。他想让我引诱Elena而我实在没办法。靠着他我才能继续读书，我真的不知道如何拒绝他。”

　　Arthur后仰靠在椅背上，他叹口气，胡乱耙着自己的头发：“我真不敢相信。呃，也可能可以，不过这实在是……”

　　“我应该拒绝的。”Merlin窘迫地红了脸，“不光是因为这不道德，而且我真的不知道怎么勾搭别人，尤其是女孩。”

　　Arthur的笑声吓到了他，然后转为一个微笑：“你真是没用。”

　　“我马上就证明给你看Elena爱我。”Merlin开启防卫，挑衅地挑眉。

　　“但她也以为你是gay。”Arthur的眼睛闪耀着戏谑。

　　Merlin收紧下巴看向他：“我的确是。”

　　“我也是，”Arthur说，“如果昨晚还不足以让你意识到的话。”

　　突然感到些羞涩，Merlin不安地垂下头玩着拇指的指甲，他的心跳声简直就是打雷：“你为什么要那样？昨晚上。”

　　Merlin再抬头时Arthur已经移到了床边，他靠得那么近Merlin无法呼吸。Arthur的拇指划过Merlin的脸颊，他微微颤抖着侧过头，迎向他的碰触。

　　“因为我想。”Arthur安静地说，“从第一天你和Gwen一起出现时开始。”

　　“Fuck，”Merlin挤出这个词，他闭上眼睛，不再压抑从见到Arthur的第一眼开始胸中堵塞的欲望。

　　温暖的嘴唇轻触了他，他呜咽一声压过去，抬手靠向Arthur。他的手掌落在Arthur的肩膀上，拇指摩挲着他的脖子。

　　Merlin回吻他。与昨晚的绝望激烈不同，这个吻纯洁、温暖而轻柔，让他控制不住自己的心跳。

　　“我以为你喜欢Elena。”

　　“从没，”Merlin在亲吻的间隙间回答，“从咖啡馆的第一眼起就想扑到你身上，哪怕你是个混蛋蠢货。”

　　Arthur看上去有些羞涩，他微微退开，笑容几乎带点儿难过：“啊，fuck，呃。那是因为……呃，我是……”

　　Merlin听他结结巴巴解释着，几乎要笑出来：“你是在嫉妒，是吧？”这想法令他毫无羞耻心地高兴起来。

　　“滚开。”Arthur看向旁边，但他脸红了。

　　“你嫉妒得发狂。”

　　“唔，谁让你只对她有兴趣。”Arthur咬牙说，他依旧没有看Merlin。

　　Merlin心头突然涌起一阵怒火，他推着Arthur的胸膛把他推倒在床，Arthur瞪大眼睛向上看着他。

　　“去你的，”他压着Arthur的腿跨坐在他身上，“你考虑过我的感受吗？我以为自己爱上了个有超正女朋友的直男。你就不能稍微给个暗示什么的？”

　　Arthur支起胳膊，他看着上方的Merlin，嘴唇卷起一个满意的微笑：“爱上？”

　　Merlin意识到他坦白的太多了，他垂下眼，注视着自己放置在Arthur腹部的双手。缓缓移动手指，他触摸着柔软的T恤，其下结实的肌肉微微颤抖。再抬头时他看到Arthur眼睛暗沉地凝视着他，Merlin快控制不住自己了。Arthur张开口，似乎要说什么，但Merlin俯身用一个吻封住了他未出口的话。这次不再是刚才那样温柔地吻，Merlin张开嘴，舌尖舔着Arthur的下唇。再次被压回床上时Arthur发出一声呻吟，他攥紧Merlin的头发，被迫微微张开双唇。

　　他们亲吻，直到Merlin的下颌开始疼痛，但他不愿意停止在Arthur口中作乱，对方发出的小小呜咽声美好得几乎能用舌尖品尝到。他越来越难以忽视自己正压在Arthur身上这一事实，必须竭尽全力才能防止自己继续下压来缓解一些需求。最后是Arthur先承受不住，他只微微移了下臀部的角度，就导致两人呼吸错了一拍。吻慢慢地平缓下来，直到他们似乎只是抵着对方喘息，急促的气流交汇在一起。

　　Merlin口袋里的手机突然作响，打破了这静谧的一刻，震动如电流般窜过他们二人的身体。Merlin困惑地低下头，他不好意思地看了Arthur一眼然后起身。

　　“天啊，”他死死盯着屏幕，然后惊慌失措地转向Arthur，“是你爸。我告诉过他昨晚有聚会，他大概是来询问进展的。”

　　“接。”Arthur催他，抬手放在Merlin的大腿上。隔着皮肤Merlin也能感到那灼烧的热度。那带来一种古怪的安慰，似乎缓和了正要急速涌起的恐慌。

　　“神啊，”Merlin嘟囔一声，颤抖着手指接起电话。“您好，”他努力试图听上去正常些，但没成功。Arthur朝他露齿一笑。

　　“Emrys先生，”Uther的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来——也可能是因为Merlin的脑子离家出走了，“希望你一切都好。”

　　“呃，是。”Merlin强迫自己别去看Arthur，不然他实在没法和Uther交谈，“刚刚学习完。”

　　“嗯，很好。十分睿智的举动。我尽量没有提前打电话，但我相信你现在并没有头痛在床。”

　　“没，我已经起了。”他欢快得语气太假了，Arthur咬着腮生怕自己笑出来。

　　“我相信你已经完成了任务。”

　　Merlin低头看向Arthur，他真让人挪不开眼。他的嘴唇红肿而湿润，两颊绯红，一直延伸到颈部。他看上去那么色情，Merlin实在没法阻止这景色一路奔向他的阴茎——考虑到他目前的通话对象这有点儿不利。

　　“呃，可以这么说吧，没错。”他小声回答。

　　Uther似乎颇具赞赏地哼了一声：“所以他们已经分手了？”

　　“啊是的，分得干干净净。”

　　Arthur无声地笑着摇头，Merlin警告地瞪了他一眼，手按在Arthur的腹部稳住他。他正通话的人是Uther，他实在不需要其他干扰了。

　　“干得不错，Emrys先生。你的价值不可估量。”

　　“嗯，呃。几周后见，Pendragon先生。”

　　

　　挂掉电话，Merlin愣愣地盯着手机，直到被Arthur的大笑拉回神。他头向后甩，暴露的颈部令Merlin喉咙发干。随手把手机甩到床头柜上，Merlin俯身把脸埋在Arthur的脖子位置，摩挲着那里的皮肤。Arthur的笑声开始颤抖，慢慢变为呻吟，Merlin的下体瞬间回应，他移动着臀部一次次向下挤压，直到他们两人都开始战栗。

　　“我真不敢相信你让我做了什么，”Merlin贴着Arthur的脖子说，用牙齿轻咬着他跳动的颈动脉。

　　Arthur挺腰迎向他，一手按着Merlin的臀部一手按在他腰背处，用力把他往下压。Merlin额头抵在Arthur肩窝，几乎无法自拔。

　　“你活该。”Arthur气息不稳，不过Merlin看过去时他回了个淘气的笑容，“谁让你想拆散我和我的假女友。”

　　Merlin忧郁地看着他：“我也觉得。”

　　“嘿，别这样，”Arthur伸手抚平Merlin眉间的褶皱，后者才意识到他在皱眉。

　　这动作异常的温情，突如其来的迷恋席卷了Merlin，他猛地坐起来，生怕被拒绝似的抓住Arthur的T恤下摆。卷起T恤从Arthur头上脱下扔到一边时，他的手指幽灵一样划过了温暖的肌肤。Merlin也脱下了自己的，中途差点儿卡住胳膊，而Arthur一直紧抓着他的臀部。他的目光牢牢锁在Arthur赤裸的皮肤上，手指一路向上抚摸过Arthur的身体，感受着他的肌肉如何回应。他俯下身，嘴唇舔弄着Arthur的锁骨，味蕾的感觉令Merlin如坠云端。

　　“Merlin。Fuck，”Arthur从牙缝里挤出几个音节，“在我死前把这该死的裤子脱掉。”

　　他坐起来，朝Arthur露齿微笑：“你说的太夸张了，Arthur。”

　　Arthur跟他一样坐起身，伸胳膊拦住Merlin的背把他按在自己身上。“你可能以为我在说笑，”Arthur吻着Merlin的下颌，轻柔地舔弄着，“但我可是认真的。”

　　Merlin的手指插入Arthur的头发攥紧。Arthur迷人得无可救药的头发在手指间穿梭的触感，还有他落在脖子敏感处的嘴唇都令Merlin几乎昏厥，喉咙深处发出尴尬得哭泣似的声音。抓着Arthur的头发迫使他抬头，Merlin弯下腰粗暴的吻上他的嘴唇——他撞上了Arthur的牙，这角度也并不舒适，但他不在乎。

　　“该死的裤子。”Arthur抵着他的嘴唇说，Merlin的笑声在他自己听来有些歇斯底里。

　　为了让Arthur别再管裤子，Merlin强迫自己从Arthur身上起来，笨手笨脚地脱着自己的衣服。没精力搞任何花样，他们只是飞快地脱着，偶尔从眼角瞥对方一眼。看到Arthur支起的阴茎Merlin颤抖着手开始脱袜子。

　　注视着Arthur光洁的皮肤下移动的肌肉，突出的髋骨，Merlin几乎承受不住对他的欲望。他不由自主地伸手抚摸着他右胯，Arthur停下脱袜子的手抬起头，启唇不稳地呼吸着。Merlin疯一般想要他的全部，以至于不知该如何是好。

　　“来。”Arthur低喃说，他环着Merlin的脖子，让他压倒在自己身上。

　　他们再次贴在一起，双腿纠缠，Arthur硬而湿的阴茎抵着他，唇一路从锁骨舔到他的下巴。Merlin反应剧烈地颤抖着，他试图保持呼吸平稳，却又血脉贲张。他咬住唇，来咽下喉咙深处疯狂的呻吟，但Arthur伸到中间握住他们阴茎的手击碎了他的努力。Merlin猛颤一下，头落在Arthur肩膀上，发出一声几乎羞愧的呻吟。他闭上眼睛，迷失在Arthur平稳的掌心中。

　　“天啊。”Merlin用力压在Arthur皮肤上低叹。

　　Arthur侧脸摩挲着Merlin的脸颊搜寻着他的唇，Merlin侧过头，下唇碰到他，然后他们同时张开嘴开始深吻。舌头温柔地徐徐交缠着，慵懒却又深入。

　　“操，”Arthur低声抱怨，他退开一些又印下一个吻，“我现在就想要。”

　　Merlin点头，他说不出话，只能看着Arthur够向床头柜的抽屉，摸索着润滑剂和套子。没时间去想一切是怎么发生的了，Merlin开始考虑Arthur是会把他按在床上，还是让他用乘骑位，直到他双腿颤抖为止。这画面令他闭上眼睛，阴茎微微跳动着。

　　等到感到Arthur从他身下退开，Merlin睁开眼，却看到他蹙眉翻身趴在了床上。高耸的性欲令Merlin的脑子迟缓而麻木，直到Arthur分开膝盖，缓缓地伸向臀部的幽暗处时，他才反应过来。Arthur探进一根润滑过的手指做着扩张，扭腰迎向自己的手腕，Merlin的全身的血瞬间冲入耳朵，他的手本能的向下握住自己的阴茎，来缓解几乎疼痛的渴望。Arthur扭头越过肩膀看着Merlin，加入第二跟手指操弄着自己。

　　“Shit。”Merlin嗓音破裂。

　　他完全无法把目光从箍着Arthur手指的肌肉上移开，还有延伸到Arthur脖子的红晕，以及他扭身看过来时咬着的唇。直到Arthur发出一声啜泣把他猛地从恍惚中拉回神来，他笨手笨脚地取过卷落在床单里的安全套，颤抖着手撕开。就跟从没戴过套子似的，他的手指好像忘了如何动作，他几乎要为自己的笨拙而羞窘，直到他注意到自慰着的Arthur已经闭上了眼睛。

　　扯开Arthur的手，Merlin拿来一只枕头垫到Arthur的腰下，他粗喘着气，看着Arthur手指退开，无法闭合的洞口暴露在空气中。终于真切地意识到他就要干Arthur，Merlin心跳得飞快。不知为何他一直以为情况会相反，而且妈的，那样也不错，但Arthur趴在他自己的床上，翘着屁股等Merlin干这一场景实在太色情了，他几乎回不过神来。

　　他紧紧抓住Arthur的屁股挺身而入，指甲在肌肤上留下新月形的掐痕，他的脉搏疯狂地跳动着，太阳穴有如雷鸣。Arthur夹紧穴口，Merlin紧紧闭着眼一动不动，感觉自己仿佛是潜入了深海。他正努力抓紧最后的理智，可Arthur开始低低地呻吟，难耐地蹭着他，然后一切就失控了。Merlin猛吸一口气，按照Arthur的节奏挺动，之后顺理成章——他们彼此挤压，每一次撞击都愈来愈接近疯狂。

　　他完全没想过Arthur会这样迷乱又失态地躺在他身下，他的脸颊紧紧压在枕头里，手指紧抓着床单，发情般迎向他的节奏，却又死死压抑着呻吟。他闭着眼，分开的双唇间泄出凌乱的喘息，还有他发出的那些该死的声音，Merlin一辈子都忘不掉。他再也不可能对着其他人硬成这样了，他以后怎么办。该死的Arthur和他做爱时完美的脸，他粗野地刺入，比以往更深，Arthur弓背发出一声破碎的啜泣，Merlin俯下身。现在他覆在Arthur的背上，嘴唇贴在他的颈部，吻着他皮肤上凝结的薄汗。他觉得今天唯一可能的结局就是自己因为快感而昏过去。

　　他的嘴唇擦过Arthur的耳朵，不稳地低语：“你根本不可能有女朋友，不是吗？我竟然会以为你和Elena是一对。你明明爱死被操了。”

　　Arthur只是更加用力迎向他，脸埋在枕头里，发出模糊的闷哼。

　　“你爱这个爱得要死。”Merlin都不像自己了。他从没对任何人说过这种话，但他停不下。他唯一能做的就是一下接一下撞击着，在Arthur的耳边吐露越来越不成句的词语。

　　“Oh，god。Fuck。Fuck。”Arthur破碎的声音开始颤抖，他睁开眼看向上方的Merlin，脸颊晕红，肿胀的双唇张开。

　　Merlin不愿让任何人见到这样的Arthur，绝不。这想法非常可怕，但他无法否认。他想让Arthur只对自己展现这一面，淫乱，放荡，扭腰提臀，好像离了他的阴茎就活不下去。Merlin闭上眼，埋首在Arthur的脖颈处，他无助地叹息一声，开始无规律地冲刺。

　　身下的Arthur僵了一瞬，然后猛地弓起腰高潮了，他的手指紧紧攥着床单，半句干涩的“Merl-”转成变调的尖叫。无法抵御他高潮的附带感觉，Merlin咬着他的皮肤压下喉咙里涌上的所有声音，他又深又狠地冲撞几下，然后吻着Arthur的脖子呢喃着他的名字，发泄在他身体深处。

　　有那么一会儿他觉得全身的骨头都被抽走了，大脑一片混沌。直到身下的Arthur动了动身，他才微微苦笑着拖起沉重的身体。维持着闭眼的动作他翻过身，陷入床单里。旁边有人在移动，然后Arthur帮他褪下安全套，Merlin有些羞窘他竟然忘了自己动手，可Arthur伸长胳膊搂住他的腰，这微弱的愧意便转化成了餍足。

　　Arthur小幅度蹭着Merlin的脖子，尽管每一秒钟他的疲惫都在加深，但Merlin依旧凝聚起一丝理智。

　　“你觉得如果你爸爸发现了，他会停止资助我吗？”Merlin平静地问。

　　“我们不告诉他。”Arthur埋在他脖子里小声回到。

　　不知为何Merlin并未感到应有的安慰。也许他脑子进水了，但他有点儿担心Arthur是不是和他一样认真。

　　“为什么不？”他盯着天花板，努力阻止思绪滑往最糟糕的方向。

　　Arthur抬头，微微挑眉看着Merlin。

　　“你真是蠢得没边儿，”Arthur用鼻尖摩挲着Merlin的脸颊。“因为啊，”他的声音掠过Merlin的皮肤，“这不关我父亲的事儿，我不需要他乱插手。”

　　“啊哦。”

　　“嗯，‘啊哦’。”

　　两个小时后Merlin醒来，发现Arthur睡觉的时候很黏人。他们四肢缠在一起，热得像是高烧，他都要觉得这有些烦人了，低头却看到Arthur枕着他的肩膀，嘴唇贴在上面睡着正香。Merlin挣脱出一只手，抚摸着Arthur的头发温柔地微笑起来。

　　***

　　“蠢货们，我究竟是为什么让你们又把我拖到了这儿？”Merlin说，只看着头顶呼啸而过的过山车他就头晕得恶心。

　　“因为你爱我们，想让我们开心？”Gwen边把包推到他手上边说。

　　他伸出另一只胳膊接过Elena的包：“不，绝不是这个原因。”

　　Gwen大笑，伸手揉乱他的头发然后兴奋地跳到Elena身边和她一起排队。

　　“来吗，Arthur？”Elena回头问。

　　“不啦，我要留下。Merlin也许会被你们的包砸一脸什么的。”

　　Merlin怒瞪着他，因为空不出手，他朝Arthur小腿的方向踢了一脚：“别犯傻。你不用为了我呆在下面。”

　　“反正我也不是特别想去。”Arthur耸耸肩，轻松地躲过了Merlin的攻击。

　　“这太蠢了，Arthur，”他皱眉，“你喜欢过山车。你不用因为我不喜欢就抛弃他们。”

　　Arthur有些失措地叹口气：“我不是这个意思。”

　　Merlin不蠢，他知道他是什么意思。其实问题不在过山车上，而是他们周末刚吵了一架，因为Merlin喜欢的东西Arthur不感兴趣。不知为何就被扭曲成了是否可以有不同的爱好。Arthur尴尬地站在那儿，不确定该走还是留下。

　　“Arthur，”Merlin强硬地说，“你爱过山车，我不。没关系。现在去玩吧。快去！”

　　他的男朋友露出一个小心翼翼的微笑，然后跑过去加入Elena和Gwen，留Merlin守着他们的包——反正当被拖过来参加这种事儿时这是他唯一的诉求。他微微叹口气，仰头晕晕地看着上方转圈中的过山车。

　　Arthur有时的确是个顽固的混蛋，一谈到感情问题就笨嘴拙舌的，Merlin能够理解，毕竟他是Uther养大的。有时这几乎要逼疯他，但Arthur也有很多足以掩盖这些缺陷的优点。所以尽管有时Merlin说得口干舌燥，他依旧觉得值得。而且也不是说Merlin就任何时候都是个软脾气。他很确定，Arthur也经常被气得不轻，当Merlin在图书馆呆了长得不科学的时间，或者压力大到蓬头垢面溺死在咖啡里时。

　　只是一想到因为不懂吵架后该怎样和好，Arthur愿意放弃他对过山车的爱，用这种笨拙的尝试来成为一个好男友，就让Merlin感到带着些酸涩的甘甜。Merlin离开过山车脚下，一边一个包有些傻，他四处闲逛着终于找到了那个射鸭子小摊，但愿他高超的残杀塑料鸭子技能不是一次性的。

　　幸运的是的确不是，当那三人从过山车上下来，一边疯狂大笑一边跌跌撞撞走过来时，Merlin已经等在原地。Elena靠在Arthur身上，笑得十分开心。

　　“太棒了，”Gwen上气不接下气地说，一手抚着胃，“不过我觉得我能吐上一个星期。”

　　“那是挺有趣。”Merlin干巴巴地说，耸耸肩上的两个包。

　　Arthur的面庞兴奋得仿佛在发光，他闪烁着眼睛，头发被强风向后吹得乱七八糟，Merlin认为他美得惊心动魄。

　　“我给你赢了个这个。”Merlin从Elena包里掏出一个毛绒企鹅。

　　伸手从Merlin手中接过，Arthur垂眼端详了一会儿然后冲Merlin微笑，那笑容让Merlin心都醉了。

　　“我喜欢企鹅。”他抚摸着企鹅头说。

　　“我知道。”

　　Arthur环过Merlin的肩膀，拉着他赶上前方Elena和Gwen，她俩正对着头叽叽喳喳地聊天。Merlin伸手揽过Arthur的腰，微微笑着，一个吻轻轻落在他发上。

　　END

 

 


End file.
